nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Premium module
Premium modules are the Neverwinter Nights modules that were available for purchase. These modules were created by, or on behalf of, BioWare designers and provide hours of entertainment with engrossing storylines, professional voice acting, enchanting musical scores, new in-game content, and much more. Together with the modules comprising the official campaigns, these are the only modules that are allowed to cost money. Development of premium modules was halted at the request of Atari during the summer of 2006. Sales of the existing modules continued from BioWare's online store until the end of August, 2009, when Atari requested that they no longer be sold. Other (free) BioWare modules exist outside the premium module program. Released premium modules The Premium Neverwinter Nights Modules are listed below, in reverse order of release. (The most recent release is listed first.) Wyvern Crown of Cormyr Compete in jousting tournaments to gain money and prestige in Cormyr. Wyvern Crown of Cormyr has already introduced flowing cloaks, tabards, and longcloaks to the NWN community, and it is hoped that the ridable horses will soon be included as well. Includes a new Tir Nan'Og tile-set which has over 1200 various tiles. The Purple Dragon Knights are a prestige class new to this module. Wyvern Crown of Cormyr is single-player only. It was produced by DLA. Infinite Dungeons Explore the ever-changing realm of Undermountain. Infinite Dungeons brings adventurers into the Undermountain of Halaster with randomly generated levels, NPCs (including hirelings) and randomly generated treasure. It is suggested that you have a fairly powerful computer before using this premium module, as it is more power-hungry than normal NWN due to the heavy scripting. Infinite Dungeons can run multiplayer, but cannot use the dedicated server due to authentication requirements. Pirates of the Sword Coast Join the crew of the Midnight Rose and simply try to survive the perils of the high seas. Select your pirate crew from friends and prospective pirates shore-side. Pirates of the Sword Coast included the ability for builders to create underwater adventures with new models and tileset additions such as sharks and sunken ships. (These were later included in a patch, and thus made available to all NWN players.) Multiplayer- and DM-friendly. Kingmaker Journey to battle your enemy and discover the secrets of the Keep of Cyan. Kingmaker includes new music, voice-acting, and henchman scripting. Designed for single-player. ShadowGuard You have attracted the attention of the ShadowGuard, secretive Imperial agents, due to your work at the Imperial Academy. ShadowGuard features new music and a ration-based rest system. Designed for single-player. Witch's Wake Go on a journey of self-discovery after your death with the assistance of a slightly-off-center witch. Witch's Wake features scripted PC subraces. Multiplayer friendly. This module was planned to be the beginning of a series, but before the sequel was made, Wizards of the Coast decided that all official modules must be set in the Forgotten Realms, which this is not. Furthermore, sequels could not be released as (free) unofficial modules because Atari would not relinquish the copyright on the series. Former premium modules The premium module program was halted while a few modules were under development. One of these, namely Wyvern Crown of Cormyr, was so close to completion that the program was extended to cover its release. The other modules under development were dropped. Some of these dropped modules were completed and released to the community for free. Darkness over Daggerford Darkness over Daggerford was developed by Ossian Studios and features an early version of the Tir Nan'Og tileset. This module was completed and released to the community for free. Tyrants of the Moonsea Tyrants of the Moonsea, unlike the other premium modules, was intended exclusively for upper level characters. Alazander has released this module to the community for free. In 2019, it was released by Ossian Studios. The HeX Coda The HeX Coda is a scifi/fantasy themed module, made by Stefan Gagne. It was canceled as a premium module, because it was not set in the Forgotten Realms. Later the module was released for free. Kingmaker boxed set The Kingmaker boxed set (which was incorporated into the Diamond Edition) contains the first three premium modules — Kingmaker, ShadowGuard, and Witch's Wake — in a format that does not require an internet connection to authenticate. Premium module authentication Premium modules were released in a format requiring connection to BioWare servers to authenticate ownership. The authentication server is shut down as of October 12, 2015http://www.gog.com/forum/neverwinter_nights_series/other_premium_modules/page2 and the modules are unplayable aside from the Kingmaker boxed set. References Category: Neverwinter Nights